Apenas Bons Conhecidos
by shade boy
Summary: Uma noite comum. Um encontro casual. Um pouco de culpa. Alguns motivos para se arrepender.


**Titulo: **Apenas bons conhecidos

**Autor:** shade

**Beta:** Agata Ridlle

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoiler: **Livro 7

**Obs.:** Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertence. Apenas a situação em que eles se encontram.

**N/A: **Fic 1º Lugar (Ouro) no III Challenge Harry/Pansy do Fórum 6v;

* * *

**Apenas Bons Conhecidos**

**shade**

* * *

Apenas o barulho do pequeno relógio de madeira no alto da parede. Os ponteiros eram os únicos responsáveis por qualquer tipo de som dentro daquela sala.

Abaixo, um homem encarava concentro um punhado de pergaminhos. Vez ou outra passava levemente a mão na cabeça tentando arrumar os cabelos negros bagunçados. Seus olhos não desgrudavam do texto, mas sua mente já não estava mais naquele lugar. Estava longe.

Não destinava toda aquela concentração ao seu trabalho. Não era, também, caso de não gostar do emprego que tinha. Ser auror sempre lhe pareceu obvio demais para sua vida. Apenas considerava essa parte interna demasiada burocrática. Momentos que facilmente faziam sua mente se distrair, sem perder a grande habilidade de parecer atento. Anos de prática tendo aulas com Binns e Snape.

Apenas estar parado ali, ouvindo o ruído baixo do relógio, o fazia se lembrar de sua vida, de seus feitos, da família e algo parecia lhe faltar. Seus filhos em Hogwarts. Sua esposa cobrindo o atual campeonato de quadribol, mal conseguia vê-la. Enquanto ele seguia aquela mesma rotina: ir de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa. Acabava se sentindo sozinho, já que sua família estava ausente. Sozinho, algo que ele tanto lutou para não se sentir mais.

Havia recebido um convite para jantar com Ron e Hermione, estava tentado a aceitar, apesar de ter também aquela sensação cansativa de ser uma rotina. Poderia ir embora daqui a alguns minutos, chegaria em casa, tomaria um banho e depois pensaria se ia ou não à casa dos amigos.

Após algumas leves batidas na porta, uma bilhete entrou voando até sua mesa. Um pequeno bilhete escrito com letras tortas o convidada para ir a um bar trouxa que ficava ali perto. O bilhete tinha a assinatura de Neville e informava que ele estava resolvendo alguns assuntos no ministério, mas que era para eles se encontrarem depois no tal bar. Harry ponderou e achou que seria interessante e diferente rever um amigo.

Nem bem o velho relógio de madeira avisou que já eram seis horas, o homem já estava recolhendo suas coisas e saindo para encontrar Neville. Caminhou devagar por entre os trouxas, aproveitando um pouco do ar frio londrino. Entrou no bar procurando o amigo, e quando constatou que ele ainda não havia chegado escolheu uma mesa de onde poderia observar a porta.

O bar em si não estava cheio, tinha apenas uma mesa nos fundos com um grupo de amigos barulhentos, alguns casais espalhados em pequenas mesinhas e, no balcão, uma mulher que estava com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos e um senhor que ficou encarando de forma estranha o próprio copo por alguns minutos antes de bebê-lo e pedir para o garçom enchê-lo novamente. Era definitivamente um típico bar trouxa.

No começo estava decidido há esperar um pouco, mas como Neville estava demorando acabou pedindo um drink. Observava a porta e aproveitava para analisar o comportamento das pessoas presentes.

O tempo parecia passar devagar demais. Impressão que sempre domina aqueles que esperam. Quando seu copo estava vazio fez um movimento de mão e rapidamente o garçom já estava lhe servindo outra dose.

Não costumava beber, ainda mais sozinho, mas estava esperando um amigo e realmente sentia vontade. Tinha que aprender a não tentar se justificar de tudo, principalmente para si mesmo. Precisava se cobrar menos. Precisava ser mais humano.

Relativamente pouca gente entrava naquele bar. O pior era que nenhum deles era quem ele esperava. Ainda tinha tempo, não tinha compromisso, ninguém em casa e logo que recebeu o bilhete de Neville tratou de avisar aos amigos que não iria aparecer no jantar. Podia aguardar mais um pouco sem problemas.

Sem problemas exceto o tédio. Os casais pouco falavam a não ser murmúrios apaixonados, o senhor estava concentrado demais na sua comunicação visual com seu copo, enquanto a mulher poderia ser considerada morta se não fosse o leve movimento que mostrava sua respiração e o movimento automático de levar o copo à boca. Apenas o grupo no fundo fazia algum barulho, o que também não era dos mais agradáveis.

Pediu mais uma dose, apesar de já estar na duvida se deveria realmente continuar esperando. Daria mais algum tempo a Neville, afinal não sabia o que faria o amigo abandonar seu posto em Hogwarts para ir ao ministério. Poderia estar demorando mais do que o previsto.

Após alguns minutos, que pareceram horas de espera, Harry desistiu e assim que terminou sua bebida se dirigiu ao balcão para pagar a conta.

- A sua namorada desistiu de aparecer? – a mulher que antes parecia morta de tão imóvel perguntou. Sua voz era delicada, não mais que um sussurro, algo que pareceu ao homem ser tão desanimado quanto ele se sentia.

- Não é namorada. Era apenas um amigo que simplesmente não pôde vir. – Respondeu educado.

A mulher estava de perfil, seus cabelos negros, apesar de curtos, encobriam grande parte do rosto. Percebeu um fino e discreto sorriso que brotou na boca dela enquanto ele falava.

- Quase esqueci que era um homem casado, Potter. – A mulher voltou a sorrir, dessa vez tirando as mechas de cabelo do rosto com uma das mãos.

- Nós nos conhecemos? – Ele perguntou confuso enquanto recebia o troco. Ela não lhe era estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia lembrar onde a tinha visto.

- Conhecer você não é difícil, já que você costuma freqüentar bastante as páginas dos jornais. – Ela sorriu novamente, dessa vez com um ar debochado, mas ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele. No mínimo ele já tinha uma certeza. Ela também era uma bruxa.

- E a senhora...

- Senhorita, até o final de semana. Senhorita. – Ela corrigiu.

- Então a senhorita não pode dizer seu nome? – Estava realmente curioso, apesar de algo lhe dizer que o mais inteligente era sair dali o quanto antes. Nunca foi de seguir os conselhos mais inteligentes de qualquer forma.

- Posso sim. – Disse ela pela primeira vez virando o rosto totalmente em sua direção. - Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. – Agora não tinha como não lembrar dela. A fiel seguidora de Malfoy.

Não parecia tanto aquela garota dos tempos de colégio. Era mais bonita agora, não que fosse uma grande dificuldade, visto que em Hogwarts ela não tinha a melhor das aparências. Mas agora parecia diferente, era uma mulher normal, mas com certa beleza reservada.

Ficou encarando-a por algum tempo e percebeu que ela tinha um olhar penetrante e divertido. Não demonstrava mais o desanimo inicial na voz e na postura. Parecia até feliz em vê-lo.

- Perdeu a voz? – Ela perguntou enquanto fazia um sinal ao garçom indicando que queria mais dois drinks.

- Não. Desculpe. Estava apenas preso a algumas lembranças do passado.

- Sente-se. – Tão prontamente o pedido dela foi atendido pelo garçom, ela fez um movimento indicando para que sentasse ao seu lado no balcão. – Tome.

- Esta me convidando para beber? – Estava achando graça da situação.

- Estou, Potter. – Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Faz tempo que não te vejo. Acho que podemos conversar um pouco.

- Você também estava esperando alguém que não apareceu? – Perguntou diretamente.

- Não. Não estou esperando ninguém. Vim sozinha mesmo, mas o acaso te trouxe. Caso não queira ficar, tudo bem. – Respondeu sem realmente se importar.

- Não, não falei por mal. – Afirmou Harry sem graça, bebendo o que ela lhe ofereceu. – Apenas achei estranho, já que no colégio nunca trocamos palavras muito amistosas.

- Só que nós crescemos, certo? – Ela voltou a encerar o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você falou que irá se casar no final de semana. – Desconversou e tentou mudar o assunto. Aproveitando que ficou curioso quanto ao fato, já que no ano passado, quando havia encontrado com Malfoy na estação, ele estava acompanhado de outra mulher. O que mostrou que, ao contrário do que ele pensava, Malfoy não casaria com Parkinson.

- Sim. Vou me casar no final de semana. Quer um convite para você e sua família? – Ela perguntou de forma tão natural que estava deixando-o intrigado.

- Não precisa. – Respondeu enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida. – Quem será o noivo?

- Ah, você não soube? – O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. – Desculpe, mas meu casamento não vai sair na primeira página dos jornais como o seu. Mas vou me casar com o Blaise. O Zabini. Lembra dele?

- Sim, vagamente. – Confirmou ignorando o comentário ácido feito por ela. Alguns hábitos não mudam, simplesmente. – Você não parece animada.

- Estou sim. Apenas saí hoje para respirar ar puro.

- Em bar trouxa de Londres? – Perguntou incrédulo. – Estranho.

- Não é o lugar mais apropriado, mas eu realmente não esperava encontrar bruxos por aqui.

- Bom, se você quiser ficar mais a vontade, eu me retiro. – Ele começou a levantar, e cada vez mais sentia que deveria realmente fazer isso.

- Senta aí Potter. Não vou te expulsar daqui. Ainda é um lugar público. – Falou com falsa indignação. – Você parece ser mais fresco que o Draco.

- Se você saiu para respirar e não esperava encontrar bruxos, algum motivo existe. Alguma coisa deve estar te incomodando, e obviamente deve ser algo relacionado ao seu casamento. O que também explica seu aparente desanimo de alguns minutos atrás.

- Nossa, me surpreendeu agora. Um auror de primeira. Nem precisou de Veritaserum. – Sarcasmo, tipicamente Slytherin. – Sabe, me espanta que um homem como você estar sozinho em um bar seja razoável, até compreensível, mas uma garota é algo fora do comum, como se necessariamente eu estivesse aqui por ter algum problema.

- Não estou exatamente sozinho por minha vontade. E, assim como você, também vim respirar "_ar puro_". – Harry falou enquanto indicava para o garçom que queria mais duas doses.

- Certo. Certo, você venceu. – Ela fez um amplo e exagerado movimento de braço como se estivesse exausta de tudo. – Vou me casar em três dias e ganhei uma festa totalmente tediosa de despedida.

- Como assim?

- Chás, biscoitos, presentes e mulheres fofocando.

- E o que você esperava? – Questionou já imaginando a resposta.

- Quer que eu responda ou invente alguma história para não constrangê-lo?

- Fique à vontade. – O moreno respondeu timidamente, o rosto ficando levemente corado pela vergonha misturada com o efeito das bebidas.

- Sexo casual, pela última vez. – Percebendo o silêncio do homem à sua frente ela completou. – Você não deve compreender, Potter. Aposto todos os meus galeões que você transou apenas com sua esposa na vida.

- E você veio num bar trouxa atrás de um garoto de programa? – Perguntou, tentando desconversar.

- Óbvio que não, idiota. Vim realmente apenas espairecer. Um trouxa? Até parece. – Resmungou indignada.

- Sexo casual? – Ainda não acreditava no grau de intimidade do teor da conversa deles. – Por que não tentou o Malfoy? – Aproveitou o efeito da bebida para falar algo que nunca passaria pela sua garganta.

- Ele é casado. A esposa dele me odeia. A gente não tem mais o mesmo contato de antes. – Começou a listar os motivos. – Ah, e ele é meu amigo, um dos melhores que já tive. Então, não tenho muitas chances, na verdade.

- Tem aquele senhor ali do lado. – Harry apontou o homem que ainda insistia em ficar alguns minutos encarando o próprio copo antes de beber.

- Trouxa. E nem valeria o esforço. Aliás, eu agradeceria se você não ficasse tentando me arrumar um caso. É constrangedor. – Brincou.

- Você considerar algo constrangedor? Estou chocado. – Estava gostando de implicar com ela sem medo de algum deles levantar a varinha. Realmente, pareciam ter crescido.

- Aprecio sua companhia. Ainda está convidado para meu casamento. – Começou a falar, cortando o pensamento do outro, mas antes de continuar virou o copo e terminou sua bebida. – Mas vou embora antes que eu comece a ter idéias.

E assim, sob um olhar de espanto do homem que ainda terminava sua bebida, a mulher deu as costas e saiu andando porta afora.

Ele cogitou quais poderiam ser tais idéias e riu. Ficou envergonhado com seus pensamentos e se condenou por toda e qualquer idéia que passou por sua cabeça. Definitivamente era melhor voltar para casa, Neville não mais iria aparecer, apesar dele nem se lembrar mais dessa possibilidade.

Pagou a conta das bebidas das quais Parkinson havia o convidado e saiu, deixando para trás um senhor de hábitos estranhos com seu copo, os casais apaixonados e o grupo de homens barulhentos do fundo do bar.

Logo na saída, em uma esquina próxima, encontrou a mulher que estava com ele há poucos instantes, apoiada a um poste próximo de um beco. Deveria estar procurando um local seguro para aparatar. Aproximou-se lentamente dela.

- Ainda não foi embora? – Disse num sussurro tentando assustá-la. Ao fazer isso se lembrou das palavras da esposa que sempre dizia que a bebida o deixava quase-atrevido. Nunca achou esse quase algo tão justo.

- Não, acho que estou tonta demais para aparatar. – Respondeu, achando graça e sem se assustar. Frustrando Harry totalmente.

- Você não me pareceu ter bebido tanto assim.

- Eu cheguei lá bem antes de você, Potter. – Explicou. – Bem antes _mesmo_ eu diria. – Essa última frase dita num sussurro desanimado, voltando ao tom do inicio da conversa.

- Você quer ajuda? – Ele ofereceu. – Não que eu seja muito bom em aparatar, e bebi um pouco também, mas pareço estar em melhores condições do que você.

- Muito educado de sua parte, mas eu consigo sozinha. – Afirmou orgulhosa.

- Tem certeza? – Insistiu.

- Não, não tenho. - Depois de algum tempo ela acabou se conformando e pedindo a ajuda de Potter, explicando para onde deveriam ir.

O homem a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se segurasse em seus ombros. Parkinson fazia uma força excessiva, talvez pelo medo de perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, quando Harry finalmente fez um movimento rápido e em poucos segundos estavam no meio da sala da casa da mulher.

Um cômodo organizado em um apartamento Londrino que ele jamais imaginou que ela moraria, com móveis variando entre o branco e o lilás, apesar de lembrar totalmente uma residência bruxa. Ela ainda estava com a cabeça enfiada em seu ombro quando ele informou que haviam chegado.

Pansy afastou sua cabeça lentamente, encarando o homem com uma proximidade que eles sequer imaginariam ter um dia. Seus olhos a centímetros do dela. Um olhar penetrante, um olhar sério, um olhar que ela afastou mais rápido do que ele pôde perceber.

- Obrigada. Quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou casualmente, enquanto ia tirando casacos e sapatos e ficando mais à vontade.

- Não, não precisa. Já estou de saída. – Respondeu sem graça.

- Deixa de frescura, Potter. – Ela resmungou. - Então no mínimo espere que eu vou pegar um convite.

- Não precisa também. Eu não sei nem se vou poder ir, não tenho certeza se a Ginny volta sábado ou domingo. – E também não tinha certeza se a esposa gostaria de ir, mas essa parte era melhor omitir. Tentou falar para uma Pansy que havia desaparecido pelo corredor.

- Sua esposa está viajando? Seus filhos estão no colégio. Então desculpe meu caro, mas não há motivo para pressa. – Falou ela jogando uma garrafa nas mãos dele.

- Foi você que fugiu no bar, e me deixou lá pagando a conta. – Ele acusou.

- Ah, é. Mas você me seguiu. Quer que eu te devolva o dinheiro? – Perguntou ela, indiferente.

- Não, não falei isso. – Tentou se justificar. – Só estou falando que... Que... Não sei de mais nada. – Seu jeito tímido fazendo a mulher rir abertamente.

Pansy passou mais uma vez pela sala, desde o momento que havia chegado não parava quieta, e já tinha trocado completamente de roupa. Dessa vez quando passou por ele fez questão de empurrá-lo para que caísse sentado no sofá, enquanto ela ia onde ele imaginava ser a cozinha.

Ela voltou com mais uma garrafa na mão e um balde com gelo que depositou na mesinha em frente a ele. Colocou ali mais algumas garrafas, o que deu a entender que ela não queria que ele fosse embora tão cedo, ou tão sóbrio.

A mulher sentou-se confortavelmente ao seu lado. Virando o corpo para ele e o encarando, como se esperasse dele um começo de assunto. Harry olhava do copo para Pansy, mas não conseguia falar. Se antes no bar eles estavam em um local público, agora estavam na casa dela, território dela, e de repente ele se sentiu um tanto quanto vulnerável.

- Seus olhos são bonitos. – Ela falou casualmente. O moreno ficou pensando se isso era para deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido ou simplesmente uma tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

- Obrigado. – Apenas agradeceu. Se era uma tentativa de quebrar silêncio, não estava dando muito certo.

- Eu devia ter reparado nisso antes. – Ela se lamentou em um sussurro que ele ficou na duvida se ouviu certo. – E não prestado tanta atenção na sua cicatriz, mas você sabe, com o Draco do meu lado era difícil reparar em algo em você que não fosse sua testa.

- Tudo bem. Isso tudo é passado. – Tentava conforta-la. – Já mostramos que isso está, de certa forma, superado.

Conforme Harry falava, a mulher se aproximava lentamente, passando as costas da mão delicadamente em sua face.

- Engraçado Potter. – Ela riu, deixando-o curioso. – Você ainda tem um rosto bem infantil. Não mudou quase nada. Parece até meio inocente.

Pansy estava cada vez mais próxima. Os olhos dela não desgrudavam dos dele e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estava preso na intensidade daquele olhar. Sentindo o perfume dela cada vez mais próximo. Perfume que não tinha certeza se já estava ali antes.

Os lábios dela estavam se abrindo devagar, mas o moreno não poderia notar, jamais conseguiria notar. Só quando ela começou a fechar os olhos que ele percebeu exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. Foi quando ela cortou a ligação que ele conseguiu recuperar o foco, mas parecia ser tarde demais.

Seu coração acelerava enquanto mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, e muitas delas envolviam Ginny, e seus filhos, e os tempos de Hogwarts, e a mulher que estava à sua frente, se aproximando cada vez mais. Não tinha opção, ou como evitar, seu corpo não se mexia muito de qualquer forma, já que sua mente não tinha certeza do que fazer.

Sentiu o toque sutil da boca dela sobre a sua. Algo delicado, diferente do que ele esperava daquela que quando menina parecia tão forte quanto qualquer garoto. Sentiu um gosto adocicado, algo que lembrava morango e baunilha. Diferente e inebriante. Tudo que ele jamais esperou que fosse. Fechou os olhos também, se deixando envolver pela leveza do contato.

Mas antes mesmo que algum deles começasse a aprofundar o beijo, Pansy se afastou alguns centímetros. A cabeça baixa, o nariz de Harry tocando a testa dela. Ela não mais o encarava, não olhava diretamente em seus olhos, e estava suspirando pesadamente, gesto que lhe remetia arrependimento.

- Desculpe, eu não devia. – Ela começou a falar, deixando Harry um pouco desapontado. Ele também sabia que era errado, mas na hora não se importou, desejou mais, mas ela, justamente ela, pareceu acordar primeiro para a realidade.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Não foi exatamente culpa sua. – Harry falava, sem muito acreditar nas suas palavras. Falava realmente com o propósito de tentar pensar em outra coisa que não fosse continuar de onde pararam.

Enquanto o homem falava, Pansy mexia a cabeça devagar, usando seu rosto para sentir o rosto dele. Suas peles se tocando suavemente. Roçando sua pele nos lábios dele. Fazendo a respiração do moreno acelerar.

Alguma coisa dentro de Harry o impedia de continuar, entretanto algo o forçava a seguir em frente. Algo que tinha a ajuda do álcool e que parecia ser mais forte do que ele naquele momento.

A mulher continuava balançando a cabeça e mexendo com seus sentidos. Todos eles. O perfume que exalava dos cabelos negros dela em contato com sua pele. O toque macio e provocante. O gosto que ainda estava em sua boca apesar do breve contato e o som das palavras que ela sussurrava, mesmo que ele mal conseguisse prestar atenção.

Foi durante um movimento em que o nariz dela chegou a tocar o seu, que Harry a segurou pelo queixo. Abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar Pansy tão profundamente quanto ela fazia no começo. O olhar dela agora estava mais perdido, sonhador, mas ainda era penetrante.

Não hesitou muito e se inclinou para beijá-la. Sentiu o roçar dos lábios dela nos seus, antes dela se afastar um pouco para esperar que ele tentasse novamente. Harry sorriu diante dessa atitude, mas sem perder tempo voltou a investir, e agora estava sendo correspondido. Voltou a sentir mais forte o sabor de morango e baunilha da boca dela, que dessa vez aprofundava o beijo, aumentando a intensidade entre eles.

Usava seus braços para trazê-la mais para perto, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas dela. Já ela mexia em seus cabelos bagunçados, puxando-os vez ou outra e fazendo cócegas com os dedos em sua nuca. Pansy se afastou novamente, mas dessa vez para abrir lentamente os botões da camisa dele.

Agora sem camisa, um Harry corado pela bebida e pelo que estava fazendo, encarava a mulher à sua frente. E assim que ela arrancou a própria blusa voltou a beijá-lo, e a empurrá-lo até que ambos já estivessem completamente deitados no sofá.

Enquanto Harry parecia meio atrapalhado, Pansy alternava entre sua boca, mordiscar suas orelhas e beijar seu pescoço. Movimentos que estavam deixando Harry cada vez mais ofegante, cada vez mais espantado com a mulher que estava em cima dele.

Ele de certa forma ainda tentava se acostumar com a idéia. Mas Pansy, mesmo sem olhar ou se separar dele, já estava desabotoando sua calça, para logo depois, com alguns movimentos de pernas, ele conseguisse tira-la totalmente.

Após mais alguns movimentos rápidos feitos por ela, os dois já estavam nus sob o sofá, finalmente completando o máximo de intimidade que poderiam conseguir naquela noite.

Harry não conseguia mais pensar em nada, ou em ninguém. Estava apenas concentrado se deixando levar pela voracidade com que ela o estava excitando. Estavam completamente unidos, corpos colados em um movimento único e ritmado. Até o momento em que ambos pararam exaustos, e Pansy o beijou amenamente antes de deitar a cabeça em seu peito e adormecer.

Harry estava com os olhos fechados, a mulher agora com aspecto de menina inocente dormia ao seu lado. Mas ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar. Pensar no que havia feito. Pensar no quanto isso mudaria sua vida. Pensar na sua esposa. Pensar nos seus filhos. Pensar que Parkinson casaria em dois ou três dias. Pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. Pensar em nunca mais beber. Pensar em não culpar algo que não tinha culpa. Pensar que ele deveria ter pensado antes, mas simplesmente não pensou. Não tinha como dormir. Não agora.

Levantou-se e recolheu suas roupas. Estava feliz com o que tinha feito. Sentiu-se realmente bem, e isso só aumentava sua culpa. Olhava para ela ainda deitada, o corpo nu escondido apenas pela capa do sofá, e tudo parecia diferente. Uma mistura entre certo e errado. Entre satisfação e arrependimento.

Tentou se vestir o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível. Olhou em um relógio próximo, e ainda não eram nem 2 horas da manhã. Poderia chegar em casa, e pensar. Pensar no que fazer. Pensar no que falar. Em como explicar algo que não tinha explicação. Já estava quase pronto quando ouviu a voz dela, um pouco rouca de sono e cansaço, e virou-se para encarar aquele olhar que tanto lhe chamou atenção nessa noite.

- Já vai, Potter? – Perguntou diretamente.

- Sim, vou para casa. Preciso. – Respondeu sem graça.

- Meu casamento é domingo. Seu convite está em cima da mesinha ali no canto. – Falou como se fosse algo totalmente natural.

- Eu acho que não vou mais, não é? – Afirmou rindo ironicamente.

- Não por quê?

- Acho que Ginny não vai gostar da idéia. Ainda mais depois de hoje.

- Você vai contar para ela? – Perguntou, e se ela tivesse alguma preocupação com a resposta, não a demonstrou de forma nenhuma.

- Ainda não sei. Não tenho certeza de mais nada. – Suspirou.

- Desde que não coloque meu nome no meio. – Começou a falar deixando o homem espantado. – Sério, eu simpatizei contigo, mas, sinceramente, eu vou me casar domingo e eu amo o Blaise, e não quero estragar isso. Entende?

Harry estava admirado na forma como ela conseguia falar tão calmamente, como se não fosse nada. E ele lembrou-se das palavras dela no bar. Palavras de quem procurava sexo casual antes do casamento. Uma verdadeira despedida de solteiro.

Sentiu-se um tolo, e, principalmente, sentiu-se mal por se considerar um tolo. Como se houvesse alguma esperança. Não podia culpá-la, ela não havia mentido. Desde o começo, ela falou diretamente o que procurava. Só não imaginou que fosse com ele. Também ninguém nunca acreditaria que fosse com ele. Nem ela deve ter acreditado. Uma história em que, no fundo, ninguém acreditaria.

- Entendo. – Ele respondeu acenando com a cabeça e saindo pela porta. Precisava caminhar um pouco antes de ir para casa. – Então é isso. Apenas bons conhecidos.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela não iria contar para o futuro marido. Mas e ele? Algo dentro dele sabia que não conseguiria mentir para Ginny. Não conseguiria esconder dela, não seria justo. Mas também não queria entregar a Parkinson, estavam solitários, estavam bebendo e aconteceu. Omitir talvez não seja tão diferente de mentir. E ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a porta daquele mesmo bar trouxa era aberta novamente. Ainda havia alguns casais. A maioria do grupo de amigos barulhentos já tinham ido embora, e os poucos que sobraram estavam dormindo de tão bêbados. O mesmo garçom ainda atendia as mesas, e aquele mesmo senhor que encarava o copo antes de tomá-lo ainda estava sentado na mesma posição, seguindo seu ritual.

Uma mulher sentou novamente ao seu lado. Cabelos negros, uma roupa mais discreta e suficientemente grossa para agüentar o frio londrino. Um sorriso cínico na boca, enquanto o homem de hábitos estranhos mandou o garçom servir uma dose a jovem senhorita.

- Obrigada, Draco. – Ela sorriu e, repentinamente, o senhor mudou de forma enquanto por baixo do chapéu seus cabelos clareavam e seu corpo se tornava mais jovem.

- Já voltou? O que foi? Ele te ignorou? – Perguntou irônico.

- Não, meu querido. Muito pelo contrário. Já fiz o que você me pediu. – Afirmou com orgulho.

- Já? Com o Santo Potter? Tão rápido? – Ela confirmava com acenos de cabeça. - Certo, estou definitivamente surpreso. – E realmente estava. – Outra garrafa de água para mim, por favor. – Pediu ao garçom.

- Então, já que fiz o que me pediu. Agora você me deve uma explicação. Por quê? Por que o Potter? – Perguntou e estava realmente curiosa.

- Eu realmente tenho que te agradecer, mas não diga que te devo tanto assim. Afinal fazer sexo com Potter apesar de tudo não deve ser a pior coisa do mundo. – Pansy sorriu lembrando-se. - E eu tenho certeza que essa idéia já passou pela sua cabeça mais vezes do que você seria capaz de admitir. Apenas o fez agora com alguma justificativa.

- Sim, mas ainda assim arrisquei meu casamento. Você não vai contar ao Blaise, eu tenho certeza, mas o que garante que o Potter não vá contar para a Weasley? – Questionou.

- Se ele não contar para a Weasley, de que me adiantaria saber que vocês transaram ou não? – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Sim, contar ele vai. Você jogou totalmente com o senso de culpa do Potter, mas a questão é se ele vai ou não contar que foi comigo.

- Ele provavelmente acha, se você fez tudo certo, que foi um encontro casual. Desde o bilhete que escrevi quando vi que Longbottom estava no Ministério, até o momento que você levou ele para seu apartamento. Ele não vai estragar sua vida assim, por causa de um acidente.

- Ainda assim seu plano tem falhas. – Pansy reclamou com falsa indignação. – Mas não vou dizer que não gostei de correr o risco. Agora, diga logo, por que me pediu isso? Obviamente você quer separar o casal perfeito, mas por quê?

- Digamos que se meu plano der certo, você ficará sabendo. – Malfoy sorriu cinicamente.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque sairá nos jornais. Com certeza sairá. – Afirmou encarando o copo e terminando de beber sua água.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço a Agy que betou e a Swan que criou um excelente challenge. E já agradeço antecipadamente a quem ler, e a quem deixar review.


End file.
